Crystal Box
by Marisa Roti
Summary: Ini hanya mimpi. Namun gairah yang membara, dan hasrat Sakura untuk mencicipi setiap inci kelembutan tubuh Ino sungguh terasa nyata. Persetan dengan keanehan yang terjadi, karena ia benar-benar akan membuat Ino mendesah nikmat untuknya. Warning: Lemon, PWP, Yuri, SakuIno.


**Warning: Lemon!, PWP, SakuIno, Yuri**.

**Crystal Box**

**Author: Marisa Jaya**

Ruangan ini begitu lenggang dan sunyi hingga telinga Sakura seolah berdenging. Wanita itu dapat merasakan kesan yang janggal namun familier pada tempat ini. Familier tentu saja, sudah beberapa minggu terakhir studio pemotretan menjadi tempat kerjanya, namun janggal karena kamera yang berdiri di atas tripod di hadapannya mengarah tepat pada ruangan kosong yang meskipun dipenuhi lampu-lampu sorot panas dan terang, tidak tampak seperti studio sungguhan.

Kemana orang-orang yang biasa penuh dengan kesibukan berlari kesana-kemari di dalam studio? Terlalu aneh. Pikirnya.

Sakura mengerutkan kening dan menyentuh kamera hitam itu dengan sangat hati-hati, pengalamannya bekerja memberi satu pelajaran, tidak ada satupun fotografer profesional yang menggunakan kamera murahan sebagai perlengkapan kerjanya, tidak juga dengan kamera ini. Mengingat hal tersebut, Sakura mengenyahkan tangannya dari atas benda itu lalu kembali mengamati sekelilingnya.

Ini seperti mimpi, atau mungkin ini memang mimpi. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti.

Ia juga tidak tahu, pukul berapa sekarang, siang ataupun malam. Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu, ia tengah mengenakan kaus biru muda kesukaannya dan celana jins biru kusam yang telah robek di beberapa bagian. Pakaian yang tidak pernah lagi dikenakannya semenjak bekerja pada Ino, model itu sempat menyebut-nyebut perihal "Merusak citraku," atau "Kau terlihat seperti gembel."

Tentu saja, dengan bayaran semahal itu, apa yang tidak Sakura lakukan untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Tepat ketika ia membayangkan wajah Ino yang—cukup membuatnya kesal—wajah itu muncul begitu saja, dari pintu yang tak kasat mata seperti dunia dongeng, dengan kimono sutra yang sangat cantik dan rambut yang tergerai lepas. Sakura tidak ingat ia pernah melihat pakaian itu.

"Apa kau akan terus memasang wajah idiot seperti itu?" Ino bertanya dengan sinis, membuat Sakura tergagap dari lamunannya sedari tadi, menelusuri semua keanehan dalam adegan yang tengah terjadi.

_Jika ini memang mimpi. Sial, kenapa bahkan di dalam mimpi ia tetap menyebalkan seperti itu_. Sakura tetap bergeming menatap Ino, ketika Ino tidak juga bergerak dan balik menatapnya, Sakura mulai mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang harus aku..."

"Menurutmu mengapa kamera sebesar itu bisa ada di ruangan ini?" dengus Ino, "Foto aku, dan kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat." Ujarnya dingin.

"Aku bukan fotografer." _Apalagi yang dibayar untuk memotret nenek sihir sepertimu! _Umpat Sakura dalam hati. "Dan kemana orang-orang?"

Ino memasang wajah kesal yang tidak lagi memberikan efek apapun pada Sakura. "Aku akan berpose, dan kau yang akan mengambil gambarnya. Jika kau menolak, aku bisa memecatmu sekarang juga."

Sakura hanya mampu mengangkat kedua alis sebelum bergumam sinis mendengar pernyataan ancaman (untuk yang kesekian kalinya) dari Ino. "Oke, jangan salahkan aku jika ini menjadi malapetaka."

Ino merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk di atas lantai putih yang tampak terlalu bersih. Bertumpu pada kedua tangan lalu menyapukan jemari diantara helai rambut pirangnya sebelum matanya menatap Sakura dalam. Sakura tertegun, sebelum menyadari bahwa yang Ino tatap bukanlah dirinya namun lensa kamera di tangannya.

Sial, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menekan tombol yang mana untuk mengambil gambar Ino. Rasa gugup menyelimuti begitu saja, membuat tangannya terasa basah berkeringat. Tidak ada satupun pendingin ruangan yang tertangkap oleh matanya, namun entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin. Ia tetap menundukan wajahnya dan berpura-pura berkutat dengan kamera itu, meski sampai detik ini ia sama sekali tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya.

Matanya menelusuri tombol-tombol besi yang tampak rumit dan menekannya satu per satu, hingga ia menemukan tombol di sisi atas kamera dan berbunyi ketika ia menekannya, Sakura tahu bahwa ia telah menemukan tombol yang tepat, yang selalu digunakan oleh para fotografer itu. Ia mulai tersenyum dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

Tentu saja, sebelum napasnya tercekat begitu saja.

Ino masih dengan kimono cantik yang dikenakannya namun tidak lagi terikat menampilkan tubuh yang tampak begitu lembut hanya dengan dua potong pakaian dalam yang Sakura yakin bahkan tidak mampu menahan dua bagian menarik di dadanya. Mulutnya tergagap, dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Apa yang mungkin diucapkannya melihat adegan ganjil seperti ini?

Sial.

Iya, mungkin itu kata yang tepat.

"I-Ino, kupikir kita akan memotret..."

"Kimono ini? Tentu saja kita akan mengambil gambarnya."

"Dengan pakaian dalammu seperti... itu?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Sakura. Foto saja aku."

Ino tampak semakin kesal sebelum kembali duduk di atas lantai dan... (semoga Tuhan segera membangunkan Sakura dari mimpinya), merenggangkan kedua kakinya. Hanya bertumpu pada kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya, Ino terus menatap Sakura (atau lensa kamera itu).

Sakura berdeham dan kembali (berusaha) terfokus pada kamera di genggamannya. Ia menyipitkan mata dan menatap melalui kamera, meski tentu saja, seluruh tubuh Ino tampak semakin jelas. Pakaian dalam yang (sialnya) sangat tipis, tidak mampu menutupi apapun, sungguh. Apapun. Model itu tidak tersenyum, namun ekspresinya mampu membuat lutut Sakura melemas. Sesuatu yang tidak lagi mampu dinalar oleh logikanya.

Ino menggerakan wajahnya menunjukan berbagai ekspresi, dan Sakura tetap mengambil gambar meski membiarkan kamera itu statis di atas tripod, hingga wanita itu mulai membaringkan tubuh dan memejamkan mata. Sakura tidak mampu mengendalikan napasnya yang tercekat, atau jantungnya yang berdebur tanpa ampun hingga terasa menggema dalam ruangan lenggang ini.

Bagaimana ia mampu bernapas jika Ino tampak menggoda hanya dengan berbaring membiarkan tubuhnya yang menggiurkan terekspos begitu saja? Ia dapat melihat rambut Ino berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu, dan wajahnya tampak semakin jelas.

Terlepas dari betapa menyebalkan wanita ini, Sakura selalu menyadari kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Tubuhnya yang tampak rapuh namun luar biasa menggoda dengan lekukan yang harus mampu menjual sebagai seorang model.

Sakura dapat merasakan tangannya gemetar hingga tidak mampu lagi menggunakan kamera itu. Ia berdeham. "Kau yakin dengan pose itu..."

Ino membuka mata dan menoleh, kini menatap Sakura tajam. "Tentu saja." Ujarnya. Sakura harus segera membunuh dirinya sendiri, karena kini ia merasa suara itu terdengar lirih dan... menggairahkan. "Kenapa kau tampak gelisah?"

Wanita itu menggeleng kuat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia tidak baik-baik saja. Karena ada gelenyar yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya, darah yang berdesir kian cepat, dan napas yang tersengal. "Bagus, karena aku akan melepas seluruh pakaianku."

Otaknya telah terbakar habis, ia tidak lagi mampu berpikir dan hanya mampu menatap Ino yang kini membuka seluruh kimononya dan membiarkan kain sutra itu luruh, jatuh sepenuhnya ke atas lantai. Sakura menelan ludah, tanpa bisa ditahan, matanya menjelajahi setiap lekukan tubuh menawan itu dan berhenti pada matanya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Orang-orang harus membayar mahal untuk menatap tubuhku, Sakura."

Mata Sakura kembali menelusuri bagian tubuh lainnya, sebelum melayangkan pertanyaan terbodoh seumur hidupnya. "A-Apa... aku juga harus membayarmu?" ujarnya dengan kening berkerut.

Tepat ketika pertanyaan itu terucap, Sakura mengumpat akan kebodohannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali menatap Ino yang kini tampak tersenyum mengejek. "Kau sungguh berseia membayar? Aku tidak pernah menyangka..."

"Lupakan saja." Tukas Sakura cepat, menghentikan kalimat apapun yang hendak diucapkan Ino. "Kau tahu, Ino? Ini hanya mimpi."

"Kau benar, ini hanya mimpi."

"Dan aku bisa melakukan apa saja di dalam mimpi, bukan?" Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Biarkan aku yang membuka bra itu untukmu."

_Ini hanya mimpi, ia tidak nyata. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja._ Sakura terus mengulang kalimat itu dalam hati dalam setiap jejak langkahnya yang perlahan menuju tempat Ino berdiri kini. Mengenyahkan tangan yang gemetar dan keringat yang (meskipun tidak nyata), mulai membasahi dahinya.

Ino membalikan tubuh memberikan Sakura akses penuh untuk membuka bra yang dikenakannya. "Ini gila." Umpat Sakura lirih, sementara tanganya menelusuri punggung Ino. Ia tidak percaya, bahkan meski ini hanya mimpi, ia menyentuh kulit selembut dan sesempurna ini. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa merasa tertarik denganmu."

Ino sedikit menoleh hingga Sakura dapat melihat senyumannya, "Kau selalu tertarik padaku, Sakura."

Dengan perlahan Sakura menarik tali yang membuat bra itu terlepas hanya dalam sekian detik, iabaikan hasrat yang menggelegak dan menggempurnya. Sakura menahan napas kuat-kuat ketika Ino menyentuh sebelah tangannya dan menggerakan tangan itu, meletakan di antara kedua payudaranya yang menggoda.

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya memberikan Sakura akses penuh untuk mencicipi leher jenjang yang tampak halus. Namun Sakura hanya bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, salah satu upaya agar lidahnya tidak langsung mencicipi setiap inci kulit tubuh Ino. Ia menutup kedua matanya hingga terdengar tawa kecil Ino.

"Apa... apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sakura berujar lirih.

Alih-alih menjawab, Ino meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan membuat kedua tangan itu menangkup payudaranya hingga berada dalam genggaman telapak tangan Sakura sepenuhnya. Sakura menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Satu tangannya bergerak turun, ke tempat dimana Ino sungguh menginginkannya, "K-kau boleh... menyentuhku." Dari balik tubuhnya, Sakura dapat melihat dadanya yang bergerak naik turun, menunjukan Ino tengah bernapas kencang. Untuk menahan gairah atau justru melepaskannya, Sakura tidak mengerti.

Hanya satu hal yang ia mengerti kini, ketika Ino membelai lembut lengannya dan ketika jemarinya menari nakal menggoda area sensitif itu. Ino melenguh. Diantara napasnya yang berhembus kencang, wanita itu mendesah mengikuti desakan gairah yang juga dirasakannya. Sakura merasakan bagian lain Ino yang tidak hanya lembut namun membuat kesadarannya melayang begitu saja. Lembab dan lunak.

Sakura tidak lagi mengatupkan bibirnya, namun kini lidahnya dengan leluasa menjelajahi Ino. Leher, rahang, pipinya. Kelembutan yang selama ini selalu didambakan oleh Sakura. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu, betapa seringnya aku membayangkan ini."

Bahkan Sakura tertegun ketika mengucapkannya. Sudah terlalu lama ia menduga-duga seperti apa rasa kulit Ino ketika bersentuhan dengan kecupan bibirnya. Atau bagaimana wajah cantik wanita ini ketika ia dengan perlahan memainkan klitoris yang merupakan titik sensitif Ino. Kini ia mengetahuinya.

Sakura membalik tubuh Ino dan langsung melumat bibirnya dengan gairah. Ia berhak menjadi agresif karena tubuhnya yang bereaksi sedemikian rupa. Ino tidak enggan untuk membalas lumatan itu, lidahnya bergerak nakal memancing hasrat seksual Sakura yang sudah membara. Ruangan itu hening, membuat Sakura dapat mendengar desahan dan suara lumatan bibir mereka dengan begitu jelas.

"Sentuh aku..." Ujar Ino dengan suara yang bergetar. Matanya memejam seolah tengah berusaha meresapi setiap kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Sakura.

Sakura kembali mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, ia membimbing Ino untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai putih ini. Ino kembali melenguh ketika merasakan dinginnya lantai bersentuhan langsung dengan punggungnya. Kini, ia dapat menatap wajah itu dengan lebih seksama. Ino mengerutkan kening dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dua hal yang membuatnya tampak semakin seksi detik ini.

"Aku tidak percaya bisa melakukan ini." Ujar Sakura di tengah desah napas yang tak beraturan.

Ia kembali mengecup leher Ino sebelum menjilat dan membuat Ino menggelinjang karena rasa geli. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya semakin kencang untuk menahan teriakan yang mulai bergumul karena rasa nikmat. Sakura menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, mencicipi dadanya yang mulai berkeringat. Kedua tangannya menangkup payudara Ino dengan sangat lembut, membuat Ino menggerakan tubuhnya kesana kemari karena rasa nyeri yang mulai menguasai bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya.

Wanita itu hilang, ketika Sakura mulai memainkan putingnya. Sebelah tangannya memuntir bagian itu dengan jemari yang nakal dan mengecup sisi satunya dengan hati-hati sebelum melumat sepenuhnya. Lidahnya menyecap lalu bergerak liar mengelilingi bagian itu. Ino berteriak lepas karena tentu saja, ternyata itu adalah salah satu titik kelemahannya.

"Sakura, lakukan sekarang juga, kumohon..."

Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menggairahkan daripada ketika seorang Ino memohon padanya. Kekuatan yang berada dalam genggamannya hanya meningkatkan gairah Sakura hingga ke puncak. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap kedua mata Ino dalam. Sebelum dengan sigap ia membalikan tubuh itu hingga Sakura dapat melihat punggungnya yang berkeringat. Ia kembali mengecup setiap inci kulit punggung Ino. Terus menjelajah ke bawah. Matanya bergerilya menatap puncak gairah Ino yang masih terbungkus oleh kain tipis.

Tangannya gemetar ketika menyentuh kain itu, jarinya dapat merasakan kebasahan Ino yang mengalir hingga ke sela selangkangannya. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat bagian itu yang hanya membuat Ino kembali melenguh lirih. Dengan sebelah tangan, Sakura meregangkan kaki Ino agar ia semakin dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Lidahnya kembali menyicip. Hanya sedikit sebelum dengan satu sentakan Sakura melepas pakaian dalam tipis itu sepenuhnya. Ino menahan napasnya.

"Jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman..."

"Lakukan saja, Sakura!"

Sakura mengangguk, meski Ino tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia membuka pintu kenikmatan itu dengan dua jemari. Tertegun beberapa saat mengapresiasi keindahan bentuknya. Bahwa Ino memiliki keindahan yang sama akan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sebelum Sakura sempat mengecup kehangatan itu, terdengar suara yang mengejutkan.

Ino menoleh, seketika itu Sakura segera tenggelam dalam kedua mata birunya yang menghanyutkan. Tubuhnya seolah tertarik dalam dunia yang berbeda. Gema itu terdengar, dan Sakura menyadari bahwa ini suara tangisan.

Sebelum ia sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sakura telah terbangun.

End

* * *

Well, awkay. Kalau kalian baca No Smooking, Girl. Ini adalah adegan sebelum Sakura denger tangisan Ino, dan nemuin dia di ruang tamu apartemen. So, yaaaa... She dreamed about Ino and herself engaged in some sexual liaison without even realizing it.

Hope you enjoy this short story, pals!


End file.
